


Dance Dreams

by bradcpu



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't remember but it's alright."</p><p>Length: 3:53<br/>Fandom: Tron: Legacy<br/>Song/Artist: "Just Dance" (Lady Gaga) vs. "Sweet Dreams Are Made of This" (Eurythmics), by Divide & Kreate</p><p>Premiered at Club Vivid 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dreams

[Download as a 50MB zipped AVI](http://bradcpu.com/bradcpu_dancedreams1.zip)   
[Download as a 51MB zipped WMV](http://bradcpu.com/bradcpu_dancedreams2.zip)


End file.
